Freddie
Freddie *'Number': 42355, previously 80043 *'Class': LMS Fowler 4P, previously BR Standard Class 4MT *'Designer': Henry Fowler *'Build date': 1929 *'Configuration': 2-6-4T *'Voice Actor': Rhys Davies (pre-reboot series) Freddie is a large passenger tank engine. Bio Freddie was built at Derby Works on June 27th, 1929. Not much is known of his early life, besides rumours that Freddie was created in a chemical spillage in Surrey, according to Gary. Bio in Gary the Steam Engine One day, Freddie was sent off to look for a clitoris by Gary to get him to go away. Whilst searching, he was told by Gold-Buffer to search for it at Barry Island, where he found himself being put on a scrapline before being rescued by Gary and Flying Scotsman. Bio in The Dark Railway Series At some time in the 1950's, he was transferred to Newport, Wales, where he met Gary. The two engines became best friends, for some reason, and have gotten into various misadventures since, including a visit to the Dark Railway in 1962, where Freddie, somehow masquerading as a Standard 4MT tank, believed Brian to be his brother. During this visit, Freddie almost threw himself off Walschurch Viaduct on Brian's orders, but got scared before he could jump and ran away. After spending Christmas at the railway, Freddie returned to Newport. Persona Although Freddie means well, he is very unintelligent and dimwitted, allowing himself to be ordered to do stupid things by his friends and foes. However, he can show flashes of intelligence in rare circumstances. Livery Freddie is painted in British Railways lined black livery with the late crest. Basis Freddie is based on a LMS Fowler Class 4P 2-6-4T, used for suburban passenger work. In his appearances in The Missing Christmas Presents and Zombies!, he was based on a British Railways Standard Class 4MT 2-6-4T, like Brian and Brain. Appearances Gary the Steam Engine Episodes: * A Great Problem F***s Off The Dark Railway Series Specials: * The Missing Christmas Presents * Zombies! Trivia * Freddie was one of the main characters in the Angry Welshman Productions series Gary the Steam Engine. After Rhys Davies announced that the series would not be returning to AWP as was previously intended, Dark DJ announced in 2016 that Gary the Steam Engine would now be produced by Dark DJ Productions with permission from Rhys Davies. In the reboot, Freddie was voiced by Thomas Dibden, aka Dark DJ. * Freddie's stint as a BR Standard 4MT came about due to the fact that no model of a Fowler 4P tank engine existed in Train Simulator until 2012/2013. For a similar reason, when Gary the Steam Engine was first filmed in Rail Simulator, Freddie was based on a LMS Ivatt Class 2MT 2-6-2T. * The story behind Freddie's creation was mentioned in the trailer for the second series' of ''The Dark Railway Series'' and Gary the Steam Engine, in which Brian and Raymond appeared. It is also mentioned in the produced episode of the reboot series. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:2-6-4 Category:Dark Railway visitors Category:Gary the Steam Engine characters